Treinta días contigo
by ZafiroKristalino
Summary: AU. Piratas!look. Omegaverso. Loki es un capitán de un barco que cae prisionero del capitán Thor. Podría escaparse, pero eso sabe que la desgracia caería en su hermano menor. Lo único que pudo salvar de su barco fue un pequeño cuaderno donde escribe lo que pasó en esos treinta días. "Mi nombre es Loki Laufeyson, y aunque muchos creen que soy un alfa... soy un omega" Thorki.
1. Chapter 1

**Treinta días contigo.**

 **Resumen:** AU. Piratas!look. Omegaverso. Loki es un capitán de un barco que cae prisionero del capitán Thor. Podría escaparse, pero eso sabe que la desgracia caería en su hermano menor. Lo único que pudo salvar de su barco fue un pequeño cuaderno donde escribe lo que pasó en esos treinta días. "Mi nombre es Loki Laufeyson, y aunque muchos creen que soy un alfa... soy un omega" Thorki.

 **Advertencia:** Esta historia solo contará con tres capítulos como máximo. Es Yaoi/slash/Bl/ Boyx Boy. Es decir es la pareja de Alfa!Thor x Omega!Loki. Están en un universo alterno. Tal vez más adelante haya algo de lime (?) No son hermanos.

.

 **Día uno.**

Las cosas no pudieron haber salido más mal, lo único que realmente pude salvar fue este pequeño cuaderno de anotaciones y a mi hermano.

Bueno, tengo la idea de anotar todo lo que pase prisionero en este estúpido barco llamado Asgard hasta que me maten, así que empezare por lo normal. Soy el capitán del barco, no pienso decir su nombre.

Mi nombre es Loki Laufeyson, y aunque muchos creen que soy un alfa... soy un omega, es peligroso que alguien sepa de mi condición en este barco, siendo el enemigo tal vez tratarían de usarme para cosas nada agradables o hacerme daño. Por suerte aprendí hace mucho como hacer para que mi sutil aroma a omega no se note, solo hay que tener concentración, es una protección natural que tenemos los omegas desde hace tiempo para que no nos dañaran.

Podría escapar, con la navaja que tengo escondida en mis ropas podría abrir la puerta de noche, burlar a la tripulación estúpida e irme. Pero hay dos problemas, estoy en medio del mar y si me escapo, lo más probable es que busquen a mi hermano menor. Ese estúpido capitán de este barco dejo escapar a mi hermano menor a cambio del que me quedara fuera yo, acepte, por suerte el cumplió su palabra...

No recuerdo el nombre del capitán de este barco, solo que es grandote todo al estilo vikingo, además que tiene cabello rubio y ojos azules. Creo que uno de ese enclenques lo llamó Thor, pero lo dudo, yo soy el único que tiene unos padres lo suficientemente obsesionados con la mitología nórdica como para ponerme de nombre "Loki".

Es de noche, no escucho ningún ruido y tengo la necesidad de quedarme alerta toda la noche. No quiero dormir y despertar muerto (si es que despierto)

 **Día dos.**

Tengo tres días de vida, ese hombre de ojos azules me lo dijo. Al parecer me van a ejecutar, perfecto, todo esta perfecto si mi hermano menor esta bien.

Ahora se que ese tonto alfa si se llama Thor, quise reírme, pero eso arruinaría mi imagen de imperturbable así que lo miré lo más neutral posible. El idiota me trajo comida, no, no las sobras, si no comida de verdad. Manera rara de tratar a un prisionero, no se si es porque me tiene lastima o porque de todas formas moriré en una semana.

Tenía hambre, así que comí, la comida no estaba envenenada. Aunque sería muy tonto envenenarme si quería ejecutarme.

Thor no dejo de mirarme un largo rato, fue extraño. Dejo la comida en la pequeña mesada antes de sentarse en un pequeño banquito y me examinó con la mirada, yo le sonreí sarcástico tratando de ocultar mi nerviosismo ¿Acaso estaba sospechando que podía ser un omega? Pero al final solo me sonrió y me dijo algo así de que debe haber sido difícil para un alfa como yo haberme entregado a cambio de un omega no tan importante como mi hermano menor. Salté sobre él para golpearlo.

Si, esa es la razón por la cual no escribí antes, estuve encadenado hasta que la noche llegó. No logre hacerle nada a ese capitán de pacotilla, eso es lo que más lamento, pero de todas formas me miró algo enojado y se fue.

Desde ese momento no lo vi más, los otros tripulantes fueron los que me encadenaron y desencadenaron, además de casi tirarme la comida por la cabeza.

-No es tan malo, de todas formas no vivirá mucho- escuche decir a ese rubio imbécil, quise abrir la puerta y pegarle una patada, pero me quede quieto.

(...)

 **Día cuatro.**

Hoy desperté apenas el sol salió, se que en cualquier momento vendrán a llevarme a la cubierta y así ejecutarme. Me siento de manera firme en la cama con mi rostro mostrando una calma que no coincidían con lo que sentía en mi interior.

Todos le tememos en algún momento a morir, yo nunca me puse a pensar en eso porque siempre creí que moriría en batalla o envenenado por algún traidor en mi barco. Jamás se me ocurrió que sabría que día moriría y eso me causaba cierta angustia. Habían pasado tantas cosas y había cosas que jamás experimentarían. No, no sufro pensando que jamás me enamoré de alguien ni tuve hijos, eso es lo que menos me importa, solo que me duele saber que no logré ser el mejor capitán del mundo (infantil, lo se) y que ya no estaré para cuidar a mi hermano, pero Felipe (mi hermano menor) estará bien, realmente quiero creer eso.

Me pongo a mirar las paredes de madera de mi prisión, aunque parece más un cuarto, solo tiene una cama, una pequeña mesa y un banquito, lo ahí hay una puerta de un baño, es común, de madera y tallada con figuras geométricas. Cuando me aburró cuento sus pequeños cuadrados.

Estaba distraído cuando el rubio entró, me di vuelta mirándolo con la barbilla alta y con desdén, tal vez hoy moriría, pero lo haría con orgullo.

-Al parecer no te ejecutaremos, te quedaras como prisionero- me dijo cruzándose de brazos y recargándose en el marco de la puerta. Tengo que admitirlo, es sexy... pero solo un poco, sigue siendo idiota. Yo levanté mi ceja incrédulo, iba a preguntar cuando una silueta conocida apareció al lado del rubio. Su cabello era castaño claro, sus ojos tan verdes como los míos.

-Felix...- susurré, él es mi hermano mayor. Mi hermano también era un omega, lo último que había sabido de él es que estaba casado y que estaba encinto.

-Él te lo explicara- habló Thor quitándole importancia al asunto antes de darse vuelta y cerrando la puerta. Mis ojos volvieron directamente a los de mi hermano, él se sentó al lado mío y tomó una de mis manos, nuestra piel es pálida, la de ambos tiene esa misma coloración o incoloridad. Yo lo miré con curiosidad, de arriba a abajo, no parecía que tenía un bebe dentro de él, su aroma era a un omega normal ¿acaso ya lo había tenido? Tampoco podía ver que trajera un bebe ¿Qué había pasado? No quise preguntar, pero si algo tenemos de familia es nuestra inteligencia y él pudo ver esa pregunta en mis ojos.

-Lo perdí- susurró, hasta yo sentí su nudo en la garganta, los ojos siempre fuertes de mi hermano se aguaron mostrando una vulnerabilidad de la que no lo creía capaz. Me mordí el labio sin saber que hacer, lentamente puse mi mano en su hombro y él me sonrío -Ryan Rogers, mi marido, es el hermano mayor de Steve Rogers el cual es el segundo capitán de Stark, ambos son muy amigos de Thor y yo intercedí para evitar que te mataran- dijo orgulloso, tratando de tapar su dolor con esa información. Muy bien, yo no sabía que mi hermano se había casado con el hermano del apodado Capitán américa.

-¿como?- susurré, por supuesto no me refería a como hizo que no me ejecutaran, conozco a mi hermano, se lo que es capaz. Yo me refería al bebe.

-Somos piratas, pequeño príncipe de las mentiras- sonrió al decir mi apodo, yo rodé los ojos y luego noté como su sonrisa se volvía completamente falsa -Un ataque, yo pelee y salí lastimado, los médicos no pudieron hacer mucho- note como su sonrisa tambaleaba y luchaba para contener las lágrimas. Yo sentí que la furia se deslizaba por mi cuerpo, era culpa de ese estúpido Ryan, él debió haber cuidado más a mi hermano ¡Él debió haber hecho algo! Maldito alfa estúpido que hace sufrir a mi hermano.

-No es tu culpa- dije apretando su mano, él me sonrió tristemente.

-Él me pidió que no saliera, yo no lo hice caso ¡Loki! ¡Perdí a mi bebe! A nuestro bebe...- sollozo ya mostrando lo destrozado que se encontraba, se apoyo en mi hombro y yo recordé vagamente cuando era un niño pequeño y era él quien me abrazaba a mi.

-No es tu culpa

-Creo que me odia- susurró mientras las lágrimas seguían recorriendo sus mejillas -Incluso entendería si se quiere ir...- murmuró tristemente, yo fruncí el ceño tomando sus hombros y mirándolo a los ojos, mis ojos verdes centellaban en furia.

-¡no! No es tu culpa para nada, él debió haber pensado en su familia y haber abandonado el mar contigo por un tiempo ¡No lo hizo! No mereces cargar la culpa que no te corresponde- hablé furioso. Mi hermano no era el culpable de eso, mi hermano siempre sería la persona más genial de este planeta, él jamás cometía errores, eran los de su la rededor quienes los cometían y él solo cargaba con la culpa.

-No hemos hablado después de que paso, fue hace una semana- murmuró, yo iba a decirle algo cuando una figura desconocida apareció abriendo la puerta. Se parecía mucho a Steve, a excepción de sus ojos grises claros y otros rasgos de su rostro. Felix lo miró y se levantó, sin dirigir palabra alguna a su pareja salió del lugar, se que no quería hablar con él para no escuchar cuanto lo odiaba o lo decepcionado que se encontraba por el gran descuido. Pero el alfa era quien tenía toda la culpa, mi hermano solo era una victima.

Ryan me miró e iba a irse cuando hablé.

-Él esta enojado contigo, es tu culpa que hayan perdido al bebe, debiste haber pensado en tu familia y ahora lo más probable es que te deje. Mi hermano te odia y te culpa por lo que pasó- si, se que es mentira, pero siempre fui bueno engañando. Noté el dolor en su mirada y mi mente solo exclamó un ¡Si! ¡Que sufra como esta sufriendo mi hermano! Luego se fue sin decir palabra, un cobarde, creo yo.

Luego de unas horas Thor entró al pequeño cuarto dejándome la comida, esta vez no me dijo nada ni se quedo mirando, solo se dio vuelta como que si lo hubiera ofendido de alguna manera.

-No es culpa de Ryan que hayan perdido la bebe- dijo de pronto antes de salir, yo fruncí el ceño, al parecer ese rubio idiota nos había espiado.

-Lo es- dije venenosamente mientras fruncía el ceño. Thor bufó molesto antes de negar con la cabeza y salir de una vez.

Me pregunté por primera vez porque era él quien me llevaba la comida siendo el capitán y no mandaba a nadie más a hacerlo.

(…)

 **Día cinco:**

Era el segundo día en el cual un marinero me traía la comida, "Ojo de halcón" le llamaban, yo lo conozco, una vez uno de mis disparos llegó a él y lo lastime en el brazo, logrando que ya no pudiera utilizar el arco con la misma naturalidad y fluidez que antes. Pero fue hace un año, pero creo que me odia porque siempre me esta mirando mal y tira la bandeja de comida sobre la mesa don desdén. No se si es un alfa, un omega o un beta, en estos tiempos se han inventado los jabones que neutralizan el aroma naturalmente de los alfas, pues los omegas podemos hacerlo solos.

Cuando se va yo miro la comida, esta vez me dijo algo con que yo debería haber sido ejecutado y se fue. Se que esta envenenada, pero ¿Qué más puedo hacer con mi vida? No puedo escapar porque si no mi hermano estaría en peligro, si con el tiempo descubren que soy un omega podrían tratar de violarme o algo peor, se que puedo defenderme, pero se que existen esas pastillas que te hacen dormir, no, no me arriesgaría a que supieran mi verdadera condición. Miro el plato y escribo estás lineas, voy a comer.

Lo lamento Felipe por no volver como prometí.

Lo lamento Felix por malgastar tus esfuerzos en lograr que sobreviva.

Adiós padres, espero que estén bien donde quiera que se encuentren.

Me siento poderoso, porque hoy decido sobre mi vida. Nadie podrá quitarme ese derecho que tengo sobre lo que es mío. Pero también me siento un poco inseguro. No se realmente si quiero morir, pero ya no tengo otra opción.

Te odio Thor.

Me pregunto que efectos tendrá en mi ese veneno y cuanto tardara en matarme.

Adiós a todos, ahora estoy por empezar a comer. Guardo este cuaderno entre mis ropas de manera tal que nadie lo noté aun cuando me quiten varias prendas ¿Qué harán al encontrarme muerto? ¿Me tirarán al mar? Eso ya no importa, porque estaré bastante lejos de aquí ese momento.

Adiós mundo, esto es lo último que escribo antes de agarrar la comida con la cuchara.

.

 **¿Me dejarían un comentario? ¿O debería dejarlo así?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Día siete:**

Sigo vivo.

Hoy recién desperté, estaba en una lugar que no conocía, era más lujoso que la pequeña habitación que me habían dado y estaba acostado en la cama, era bastante cómoda. No sabía que pensar, no entendía nada en un principio y realmente dude de que estuviera muerto. No, seguía vivo ¿Como?

Siento un agudo dolor de cabeza y lo primero que hago es mirarme a mi mismo para ver que nada este fuera de lugar, no, todo esta bien, incluso mi ropa sigue ahí. Traté de reconocer el lugar pero no lo logré, tal vez era el camarote del capitán por lo lujoso, pero ¿Qué hacía yo aquí?

-Parece que despertaste- las palabras del alfa me hicieron darme vuelta para mirarlo, traía consigo una tazas que seguramente serían para el desayuno o merienda, no sabía en que momento del día estábamos.

-Jane vendrá a revisarte en un rato- me dijo, yo ladee la cabeza muy confundido, no entendía nada, él sonrió al ver mi desorientación -Ella es la enfermera, dijo que te mejorarías, por ahora te quedaras a vivir a mi camarote para que ninguno de mis subordinados trate de matarte mientras duerme- sonrió divertido. Yo estreché los ojos.

-Sabía que eso tenía veneno- dije al fin, él solo levantó las cejas incrédulo para luego negar con la cabeza.

-Eres demasiado orgulloso- dijo divertido mientras sus ojos mostraban calidez. No pudo evitar sentirme algo extraño ante esa atenta mirada, hacía mucho que nadie me miraba así además de mis hermanos, sentía una sensación molesta en el vientre, como ¿Mariposas? Ojala tuviera un poco de agua, así las ahogaría.

Hoy no comí nada que me ofreció por orgullo, ahora tengo un hambre atroz.

Él duerme en un sillón que esta en una orilla, me pregunto porque no me hecha de la cama y hace que sea al revés, sea lo que sea que este motivando esa actitud no me importa. Me levanté y agarre el pequeño plato que contenía comida ya fría, pero para el hambre que sentía no había pan duro, así que no dude mucho en comer.

Solo algo me mantiene preocupado ¿Qué pasara cuando entre en el ciclo de celo? No tengo supresores ni a quien pedirlos, y si lo hiciera sabrían que soy un omega. Se me ocurrirá algo, de eso estoy seguro. Lo que más me preocupa es que siempre estuve bajos supresores, así que no se cuando se desatará el celo, podría ser mañana o en tres meses, no me gusta no tener todo calculado.

 **Día ocho:**

Hoy no pasó nada fuera de lo normal, sigo encerrado aquí y si, terminé comiendo, pero solo un poco. Thor me miró mal cuando me negué a desayunar y prácticamente me obligo a comer. Me amenazó con darme de comer en la boca a la fuerza, no creo que lo hubiera hecho pero por las dudas preferí mordisquear un poco de pan y tomar el té que me ofrecía.

De mi hermano no hay noticias.

 **Día nueve:**

¡Esta cosa tiene una bañera! El gua logró relajarme, ya extrañaba esto. Mi cabello volvió a tener su limpieza y pulcritud que antes... pero, mierda, olvide mis ropas afuera. Si, ahora tengo la ropa que me ofreció mi hermano, son todas parecidas y de color negro. En ese momento no me di cuenta lo que podía pasar, así que solo tome una toalla y salí.

Estaba buscando rápidamente mi ropa cuando me percaté de que alguien me estaba mirando, al darme vuelta me encontré con los conocidos ojos azules que me recorrían de manera depravada, cuando nuestras miradas se encontraron él alzó una ceja y yo sentí mis mejillas calentarse pero traté de que mi vergüenza quedara atrás reemplazándola con enojo.

-¿¡Y tu que rayos mirás!?- le grite furioso, tapándome un poco más de lo que ya cubría la toalla con las ropas que tenía en mis manos. Sentía mi corazón latiendo fuertemente y las mejillas ardiendo.

-Tienes bonitas piernas- dijo como si eso fuera lo más normal de mundo, yo lo miré terriblemente ofendido porque supuestamente el creía que era un alfa, furioso me encaminé hacia la puerta del baño.

-¡Lindas piernas tu abuela!- grité enojado, al cerrar las puertas escuché su risa la cual solo me hizo enfadar más, solo estaba jugando conmigo para molestarme. A cualquier alfa le molestaría que le dijeran eso, pero a mi, incluso siendo omega, odiaba que me miraran así ¡Maldito hijo de p*ta!

Cuando salí completamente vestido él ya no estaba y eso me alegró. Son las doce de la noche y él aun no a vuelto ¿Estará durmiendo en otra habitación? No es que me importe, pero me parece curioso.

 **Día diez:**

Hoy no pasó nada, Thor sigue sin aparecer y solo apreció una pelirroja para traerme la comida. Viuda negra creo que le llaman, me hizo unas preguntas y luego se fue. Mujer antipática. Tampoco pude saber si era una beta, alfa u omega, pero alfa no parece, así que alguno de los dos otros debe ser.

Mi hermano vino unos minutos, solo me abrazó y me besó en la frente mientras sollozaba. Me dijo algo así (porque no lo entendí bien, entre tantos sollozos no pude sacar algo ciento por ciento limpio) que Ryan lo estaba ignorando más, que ya ni siquiera hacía intento de acercarse y eso lo tenía desesperado. Pero tenía miedo de hablar con él y que rompiera el matrimonio. Esta bien, si, me sentí algo culpable pensando que tal vez mi palabras habían sido demasiado duras con el alfa y este había reaccionado de forma negativa hacia mi hermano. Pero no era mi culpa, todo es culpa de ese alfa idiota que no puede dejar a mi hermano en paz.

También odio a Thor, por ser tan ridículamente estúpido que llega a ser adorable y tan malditamente sexy que me hace pensarlo.

Esta decidido, cuando me muera quemaré el diario y así nadie sabrá nunca lo que pasó conmigo ni lo que pasó por mi cabeza en varios momentos.

Solo una molesta pregunta me ronda desde ayer ¿Yo le parezco sexy? No, no es que me importe, para nada ¿Te queda claro, libro? No me importa la opinión de ese estúpido, es solo curiosidad... mi*rda, no se ni siquiera si yo mismo me creo eso.

(...)

 **Día doce:**

Thor volvió, parece molesto conmigo. No se porque... tal vez le tiré el agua en la cara a esa doctora Jane, pero eso no es suficiente para que alguien se enoje tanto ¿O si? Era una simple broma, no se porque ella empezó a gritar histérica. Aunque luego me di cuenta que no era agua y era alcohol y le había entrado a los ojos. Al parecer eso duele, porque gritó mucho o es eso o ella es una exagerada.

Thor me dejo la comida y se fue mirándome enojado, no me importa.

Esta noche también durmió en otro lado... Este día fue muy aburrido de hecho, tal vez la próxima ves le haga una broma a Thor.

 **Día trece:**

Día trece... y es viernes ¡El día de la suerte! Si, no tengo prejuicios respecto a los días, papá y mamá se casaron un viernes trece y hasta ahora siguen vivos y felices en tierra firme.

Thor no volvió, ni que me importara. Solo me trajo comida y dando media vuelta se retiró, ni siquiera me miró a los ojos el desgraciado.

Me pregunto cuando mi hermano volverá a aparecer.

 **Día catorce:**

Hoy mi hermano volvió, estaba acompañado por Steve, el rubio se quedó en la puerta mientras mi hermano y yo hablábamos. Al parecer aun no arregló los problemas con su pareja, aunque no dijo mucho porque seguramente estaba intimidado por la presencia de su cuñado.

Hoy Thor me gritó que si no fuera por mi hermano estaría muerto, lo que es realmente cierto. Yo no hice nada, solo le cayó un balde de agua de la nada cuando entró al camarote, aunque luego terminó riéndose y eso fue lo que más me desconcertó. Me miró extraño y no, no sentí esas estúpidas cosas en mi vientre.

Thor tiene una relación con la doctora Jane y si aun no la tiene, la tendrá en un futuro. Ambos tienen mucha química.

Lo que me preocupa es que estoy sintiendo algunos dolores de cabeza y debilidad muscular, mi hermano dice porque me estoy "desintoxicando" de los supresores pero que duda realmente que tenga un celo en una fecha cercana. Así que no estoy muy preocupado por esa parte.

Ahora debería dormir... pero no tengo sueño, estoy escribiendo a la luz de la vela mientras el alfa estúpido sexy duerme en el sillón, mañana le diré que cambiemos, que soy un prisionero y que yo debería estar en el sillón y no en la cama. Pero la cama es cómoda, pero ayer tuve un sueño extraño, no se si la cama tiene algo que ver y prefiero asegurarme.

 **Día quince:**

Thor me preguntó si yo era un alfa, le dije que si.

-¿por qué te pusieron de nombre Loki?- me preguntó, yo le sonreí irónico.

-¿Por qué tus padres te pusieron Thor?- le respondí con una pregunta. El rubio dejó escapar una risa antes de negar con la cabeza, luego me miró a los ojos y no, definitivamente no sentía una sensación extraña en todo mi cuerpo.

-Mi padre se llamaba Odín- respondió, yo rodé los ojos, al parecer su abuelo también era fanático de los dioses nórdicos.

-A mi padres les gustaba la mitología- respondí simplemente.

-¿Y porque tu hermano mayor se llama Felix y el menor Felipe? Ellos no son de dioses o algo así- preguntó curioso. Yo rodé los ojos.

-Mi madre eligió el nombre de Felipe, padre eligió el mío y el de Felix ¿Alguna vez has escuchado hablar del ave del Fenix? Es una criatura mitológica- sonreí un poco. Puede ser que Thor sea agradable, pero no tanto como para bajar la guardia.

-Oh, eso explica muchas cosas- me sonrió, yo alcé una ceja ante eso. Nos quedamos en silencio unos segundos antes de que el volviera a hablar -Tu podrías haber sido un lindo omega- me sonrió con algo de malicia, yo entrecerré los ojos.

-¡Eres un estúpido!- dije ofendido.

-Tienes lindas piernas- dijo haciéndome recordar lo pasado hacía unos días. Si, no podíamos tener una conversación sin ponernos a pelear. Sentí que mis mejillas se sonrojaban y él me miró curioso por eso.

-¡Soy un alfa!- chillé mientras me paraba muy dispuesto a pegarle, pero el detuvo mi mano quedando nuestros rostros muy cerca del otro.

-¿Y? Eso no quita que eres lindo- dijo sonriendo, yo me alejé de él mientras apretaba la mandíbula y los puños -Tienes un lindo color de piel y de ojos, también- me sonrió.

-¡Solo me viste con el maldito toallón y te pones así!- grite furioso.

-¿Quién dice que no te espió cuando te bañas?- ambos nos miramos de manera retadora, yo sentía mis mejillas rojas sin saber como sentirme ante eso. Preferí inclinarme a la furia y traté de golpearlo sin éxito, el se reía. Cuando logró inmovilizarme me sonrió de manera bastante extraña.

-Eso fue por lo del balde de agua fría... y no te espío, era una broma- me dijo antes de soltarme y salir bastante divertido. Yo estaba furioso, hasta humo salía de mi cabeza, era esa la única razón por la cual estaba sonrojado ¡No había otra razón!

Ahora estoy más tranquilo, por las dudas cierro con llave cuando me voy a bañar y dejo la llave puesta así ni siquiera se puede observar por ahí. Con tanto enojo olvidé hablarle de la cama, que se joda, ahora estoy molesto con él y no pienso devolverle la cama, si la quiere deberá sacarme a la fuerza o que la compartamos...

Eso sonó muy pervertido, no tiene ese sentido, solo digo que ahora no tendré piedad y deberá conformarse con el sillón, si.

 **Día dieciséis:**

Thor se burla de mi por poner llave a la puerta cada vez que me baño ¿Como sabe eso?

Peleamos un poco y él simplemente se fue. Me dijo que mi hermano vendría mañana, estuvimos en un silencio incomodo durante todo el día.

Luego nada pasó, nada que sea lo suficiente importante como para anotarlo.

 **Día diecisiete:**

Es la primera ves que salgo a cubierta, estoy respaldado por mi hermano que me trae la buena noticia de que Felipe ya está a salvo en la casa de nuestros padres. También están por ahí Steve y Anthony, a Thor no lo vi en primer momento, no es tampoco como que si lo buscara.

Mi hermano miró de reojo a su esposo que solo lo miró una vez antes de desaparecer de la vista de ambos. Maldito cobarde. Lo que si me dolió fue su rostro entristecido, se que realmente quería darle un bebé, pero no se pudo y fue error de Ryan. Sigo creyendo eso, aunque mi hermano me diga lo contrario.

-Si lo extrañas ve haya y besalo de una vez- la voz de Thor se hizo escuchar y mi hermano se dio vuelta a mirarlo sonrojado.

-Él no me quiere cerca- respondió con tristeza.

-Ryan debe ser quien lo busque, no al revés- intervine enojado. Eso era cierto, mi hermano no debía rogar amor a nadie, ese estúpido debía doblegar su orgullo y hablar con mi hermano. El rubio me miró alzando una ceja.

-Ryan cree que lo odias- habló a mi hermano ignorándome. No, no estoy celoso, pero nadie puede venir a darle consejos a mi hermano y de tan mala calidad. Iba a intervenir cuando mi hermano se dignó a abrir la boca de nuevo.

-Yo creo que es al revés, no trates de camuflar la realidad para que sea más bella- le dijo cortante. Thor rodó los ojos y se alejó.

Esta noche tampoco la pasó en el camarote, solo me dijo que no saldría más a cubierta hasta que mi hermano volviera ¿Como era que su barco y el de mi hermano se cruzan tanto? Debía ser suerte o plan de Felix, una de dos.

No es como que si me sintiera solo mientras escribo, pero me acostumbre a escuchar la respiración de ese alfa y ahora se me hace incomodo de nuevo el silencio. Esta oscuro a excepción de la luz de la vela, no se que hacer con todos estos sentimientos.

 **Día diecinueve:**

Thor sigue ignorándome, el maldito desgraciado me ignora. No es como que si importara realmente, pero me siento algo solo sin nada que hacer dentro de este camarote-prisión.

Caminó en círculos, me siento a leer algo, pienso en cual puede ser mi próxima conversación de mi hermano y la próxima broma para el rubio. No, esta última no podré hacerla porque se molestara más y no tengo intenciones de que me tire al mar.

Así que estoy aburrido, muy aburrido... pero ya que, no puedo hacer nada. Solo seguir con mi invariable rutina dentro del barco.

No es que piense mucho en Thor ni nada, y no, tampoco todos los días hay algo nuevo que decir de él en este día. Es solo un idiota más, un idiota que me trae comida y con quien conversaba, pero ahora que esta enojado me ignora. Es un infantil.

No volvió esta noche tampoco ¡Ni que me importara! ¿Ok? ¡no me importa! Ni extraño de su presencia ¡Que no, te dije!

 **Día veinte:**

Yo y Thor hemos vuelto a hablar, es divertido y entiende mi humor negro. Hablamos de muchas cosas, terminamos peleando siempre pero creo que somos algo así como amigos. Es realmente divertido. Le hice varias bromas, como dejar el jabón en el piso para que pasara y se resbalara, poner un poco de jabón en su agua, entre otras cosas. Tuve que aprender a hacer bromas con jabón y agua, porque en lo único que encuentro en esta habitación.

Hoy me siento mal, mi estomago esta revuelto y vomite la comida, debe ser el proceso de desintoxicación. Me palpita la cabeza en este momento, siento un cosquilleo raro en las manos y en mi cuerpo algunas veces, pero luego desaparecen. Tiemblo un poco al sentir el aire frío contra mi piel, no se porque aumenta de temperatura y baja de forma brusca. No parezco enfermo y todo parece estar bien a excepción de las molestias.

Se me dificulta mantener mi aroma omega a raya, no se porque pasa esto. El aroma que el alfa dejo en la habitación de pronto se hace más fuerte.

Es la madrugada del día veintiuno, Thor salió a buscar el desayuno. Escribo tembloroso porque me siento mal y bien al mismo tiempo. No se lo que me pasa, es decir, si se... pero no quiero saberlo a ciencia cierta.

¿Estaré entrando en celo?

.

 **muchas gracias a los que comentaron :) Ah ah me hacen muy feliz! :D**

 **Hum... ¿Qué les parece? ¿Debería dejarlo hay o sigo hasta el día treinta?**

 **¡Muchos saludos!**

 **¿Me dejarían un comentario?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Día veinticinco:**

No escribí hasta hoy porque no podía. Diablos, mi conclusión era correcta. Hoy desperté bastante contrariado en la cama cuando me di cuenta que no tenía nada de ropa, no recordaba nada y cuando traté de levantarme me di cuenta que alguien me sostenía de la cintura.

Sentí pánico en ese momento y sentí el corazón en mis oídos, no quería darme vuelta a ver quien era aunque ese aroma tan conocido me decía todo. Traté de recuperar la calma y no moverme, sentía su respiración en mi cuello y eso me hacía sentir escalofríos.

De pronto algunos recuerdos borrosos llegaron a mi memoria, esta todo difuso y no recuerdo nada con claridad. Traté desesperadamente de soltarme del agarre y cuando lo logré, trate de ir al baño lo más rápido posible pero pude darme cuenta de lo débil que se sentían mis piernas, las cuales apenas me sostenían. Estuve a punto de caer cuando alguien me agarró de la cintura atrayéndome a su cuerpo. Temblé sin poder evitarlo ante eso sintiendo todo el pánico acumulado en cada parte de mi ser.

-No deberías levantarte de manera tan brusca- la voz del rubio se escuchaba tranquila y me obligó a volverme a acostar en la cama. Lo que si hice fue separarme de él tapándome con las sábanas.

Por el poco sol que entraba me parecía que era la tarde, casi entrada la noche. Luego me di cuenta que tenía razón.

-¡Tu, maldito depravado! ¿¡Qué rayos me hiciste!?- grite histérico, él levantó una ceja.

-¿Yo? Yo no hice nada, esto es tu culpa- dijo señalándome.

-¿¡Mía!?- chillé, lo se, pero estaba histérico y asustado ¿Ustedes no lo estarían si se acostarían con alguien y no lo recuerdas? ¿O al despertar luego de casi cinco días al lado de otra persona completamente desnudo?

-¡Si! Tu dijiste que eran un alfa, los alfas no tienen ciclos de celo ¡Debiste haber dicho desde el principio que era un omega!- me acusó. Estúpido capitán rubio. Él se sentó en la cama dejando ver su bien formado torso que me hizo sonrojarme y ladear la vista a otro lado mientras apretaba el agarre de las sábanas en mis puños.

-¡Pero tu me harías cosas horribles si te lo decía!- acusé.

-¡No, no lo haría, porque eres el hermano del cuñado de mi mejor amigo! ¡Incluso podría haberte conseguido los supresores!- dijo enojado mientras fruncía el ceño -Tu hermano me hubiera matado si llegaba a pasarte algo ¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes?- preguntó cruzando los brazos.

Yo tragué en seco, él tenía un p*to punto. Debí haberme dado cuenta de eso antes, había sacado conclusiones apresuradas y ahora tenía las consecuencias. Al ver que no decía nada se levantó poniéndose ropa limpia, yo me quede aun en la cama tratando de volver a mi compostura normal.

-Volveré mañana- dijo antes de dar un portazo e irse.

Eso fue lo que pasó hoy, ahora estoy escribiendo porque no se que pensar. Compartí el celo con un alfa, eso no es lo único ¡lo compartí con el estúpido alfa-rubio-sexy-capitán del barco!

Trató de calmarme, pero estoy asustado ¿Qué pasará ahora? Hay una gran posibilidad que este encinto y no quiero eso, yo no estoy listo para algo así. Siento mi cuerpo temblar y ya vomité una vez. Me bañe tratando de quitarme todo ese peso de encima sin lograrlo.

Podría ser que estuviera encinto, había tenido sexo con el capitán, tengo varias marcas en mi cuerpo que testifican que eso realmente pasó y... la marca de unión la siento bastante potente en mi cuello, como para no ser ignorada. La piel se ve lastimada pero cicatrizada.

No se como describir como me siento. Me siento tonto y descuidado, vulnerable y algo solo. No se que pensar, pero estoy atormentado.

¿Qué haré yo ahora unido a él?

 **Día veintiséis:**

No se como pude dormir, pero lo hice. Supongo que fue por el cansancio de toda la acción de estos cinco días, m*erda, todavía me sonrojo al recordarlo. Si, porque mis recuerdos volvieron, no todos, pero algunos flashes de lo que pasó se ven bien nítidos. Además de los extraños sueños que tuve, todos de la temática erótica.

Calma lo humos, libro, no te escribiré lo que soñé o lo que recuerdo que pasó en esos casi cinco días de celo. No lloriquees pervertido ¡No lo haré! Bien... cambiemos de tema. Thor volvió esta mañana con el desayuno, si, cumplió su palabra con lo de no volver hasta hoy. Para esta mañana ya me había recuperado bastante, seguía en pánico pero mi rostro no demostraba ninguna de las emociones. Estaba histérico, la posibilidad de estar encinto me carcomía y ni siquiera lo escuché entrar, si, estaba demasiado adentrado a mis pensamientos y preocupaciones.

Para cuando él entró yo estaba sentado en la cama, Thor dejó la bandeja en la mesa y luego se sentó cerca mío, en ese momento miré hacia donde estaba él tratando de mirarlo con desdén y furia, ese rostro enojado se fue al garete cuando sentí el aroma a Alfa unido, unido _conmigo_. No pude evitar tragar en seco mirando hacia otro lado, sentía mi estomago dando vueltas y los nervios me daban ganas de vomitar. La marca de unión ardió en mi piel haciendo que apretara los puños.

-¿Estás demasiado descontento?- me preguntó y yo endurecí los rasgos de mi rostro _¿Como podía preguntarme eso?_ Luego de lo que había pasado, tenía ganas de golpearlo hasta matarlo, me había tomado contra mi voluntad... y había parte de culpa mía, porque si yo le hubiera dicho que era un omega si tendría un punto en el cual apoyarme para echar toda la culpa sobre Thor, pero lamentablemente no podía hacer eso. El cincuenta por ciento de la culpa era mía y la otra cincuenta de Thor.

-¿Tu que crees? ¡Estamos unidos y yo ni siquiera quería eso! ¡Y... y podría estar encinto y eso sería horrible! ¡No quiero compartir mi vida contigo!- chillé, lo se, fue un acto reflejo tratando de defender el punto de que yo tenía razón y era una víctima de las circunstancias. Pero Thor dejó escapar una risa, lo cual me hizo sentir más furioso todavía mientras mis mejillas se sonrojaba, el idiota se estaba burlando de mi, así que iba a decir otra cosa cuando puso su mano sobre mi boca sonriéndome y mirándome con sus ojos azules resplandeciendo en alegría. Bastardo.

-No decías lo mismo durante estos cuatro días- susurró levantando una ceja logrando que lo mirará con más furia antes de morder su mano para que me soltara y pararme, el sacó su mano con un gesto de dolor mientras yo me alejaba de él.

-¡Estúpido! ¡Yo no estaba consciente de nada de eso! ¡Tu te aprovechaste de mi condición!- grité.

-En realidad tu fuiste quien me pidió que me quedara, yo quería salir de aquí en un principio pero que me lo _rogaras_ fue demasiado ¿Sabés lo que causa el aroma a omega en celo? A mi me parece quien se aprovecho de alguien fuiste tu- se atrevió a acusarme con esa estúpida escusa, con una estúpida sonrisa y con estúpidos lindos ojos azules.

-Dudo realmente haberte rogado. Tu fuiste quien entró a la habitación en primer lugar ¡Debiste haber tomado todo tu maldito orgullo alfa e irte!- hablé enojado, pero también sonrojado. _M*erda, M*erda,_ no podía creer que yo le hubiera rogado. Adiós orgullo, maldito yo omega ¿Por qué debí nacer omega? Aunque yo, mi hermano menor y el mayor somos omegas, vaya suerte que tuvieron mis padres.

-Tengo que admitir que lo que más disfrute fue tenerte entre mis brazos mientras dormías, te veías muy tierno- me sonrió sin querer refutar lo que decía. Bufé molesto dándole la espalda. No era justo que él recordará más cosas que yo, no es como que si quisiera recordarlo ¡Por supuesto que no! Solo es curiosidad.

-Y ahora estamos unidos- gruñí, sentí como se me acercaba y tomaba mi mano, pero yo la quité enojado.

-Si de algo te consuela, no hay posibilidad de que quedaras encinto. En la comida de todos hay anticonceptivos, a nadie le gustaría quedar o embarazar a alguien así que él cocinero sirve comida con esas pastillas... por eso su sabor es raro- explicó. Yo me di vuelta abriendo la boca para decir algo más como que no me importaba y que me alegraba de no tener ningún descendiente de él en mi mismo, pero ese omega interno que tengo casi gimió desconsolado y solo traté de alejarme de su presencia encerrándome en el baño. Escuché que se apoyó en la puerta cerrada.

-Hey, lo lamento. Tal vez tengas razón, tal vez debí ser más fuerte, incluso varias veces he podido controlarme en la presencia de omegas en celo en mi tripulación... pero tu aroma era distinto, casi me volvió loco y cuando me lo pediste, la poca resistencia que tenía desapareció. Lo siento, lo lamento, no era mi intención unirte a alguien que no querías... pero ya esta hecho, lo mejor que podemos hacer es intentarlo- él suspiró al no obtener contestación y siguió hablando -No te pediré nada, si quieres hacer como que si no estuviéramos unidos lo entiendo, podemos seguir como antes cuando nuestras únicas charlas eran en las comidas... y te conseguiré supresores, si quieres- No se que tiene ese idiota de Thor que hace que toda la culpa recargue en ti, como que si yo fuera el malo y no al revés, sentí un temblor en todo mi cuerpo y estuve a punto de decir algo sarcástico y venenoso , pero finalmente quede en silencio. Thor se quedó del otro lado de la puerta por casi una hora, podía escuchar su respiración y que esperaba respuesta, no se la di.

Nos vimos para el almuerzo y la cena, aunque solo trajo la comida y se fue ¿Lo habré ofendido? No lo se, pero creo que lo mejor será hablar mañana con él.

Mientras escribo deje que mi aroma a omega saliera un poco, sintiéndolo algo distinto, tiene algo de Thor como el suyo tiene algo de mi. El aroma es a omega unido.

Tal vez no este tan mal, ya no podrá matarme, ni siquiera su tripulación. Tal vez debería tomar su palabra de que me conseguiría supresores.

 **Día veintisiete:**

Hoy fue un día HORRIBLE, con letra mayúscula incluso lo escribo. Fue un día de lo más vergonzoso. Primero, cuando a la mañana me fui a bañar el agua estaba helada, no se porque me sorprendo ¡estamos en un p*to barco! Y luego me di cuenta que había dejado la ropa en la cama, así que tuve que salir con la toalla. Cuando lo hice Thor estaba ahí, me miró con una ceja alzada y yo solo miré para otro lado.

-Se te ve bien la marca de unión- murmuró más para si mismo que para mi, pero lo escuche por mi buen oído ¿Qué acaso ese estúpido cree que soy un beta?

-¡Deja de decir cosas como esas!- le grité furioso tirando la camisa hacia su cara, el rió bastante divertido por eso y no pude evitar exasperarme -¡Dejame en paz! ¡O si no te golpeo!- amenacé mostrando mi puño, debí haberme esforzado más en esa área, siempre fui bueno en hacer trampa en los combates cuerpo a cuerpo para ganar ¿Qué? Nunca me gustó como quedaba toda la piel pegajosa luego de haber practicado lucha libre, así que siempre preferí otras actividades.

-Tu amenaza no es crédula cuando solo tienes cubriéndote una toalla- dijo levantando una ceja, yo lo miré muy mal mientras me acercaba caminando a zancadas, traté de golpearlo pero agarró mi puño sonriendo, lo miré con furia y él solo me miró con una carita inocente antes de acercar su rostro al mío, tal vez porque no me lo esperaba di un paso atrás pero el trató de agarrarme y nos resbalamos con una cosa que estaba en el suelo cayendo en la cama. El estúpido sobre mi.

Luego lo saque a patadas del cuarto y lo cerré con llave.

Bueno, adivinaste, no fue eso lo que pasó. Bueno, la cosa es que quedamos demasiado cerca y ambos nos sonrojamos, prácticamente nuestras respiraciones se tocaban. No se como terminamos besándonos entre la furia y la pasión, yo trataba de no perder el dominio. Su lengua entró en mi boca y yo traté de seguir su ritmo, el beso era desordenado y llegábamos a mordernos. Puse mis manos en sus hombros rasguñándolo. No preguntes cuando el estúpido alfa quedo sin camisa ¡No preguntes!

Ambos seguíamos peleando por el dominio cuando sentí sus manos acariciando mis muslos, no pude evitar gemir en su boca y el sonrió ante eso. Yo seguía teniendo la toalla en mi cintura y parecía no molestarle este hecho, por lo menos no por ahora.

Ambos nos seguíamos besando y manoseando cuando escuchamos algo caerse, al darnos vuelta alguien nos miraba desde la puerta con ojos como platos. Era mi hermano, sentí mis mejillas ardiendo de la vergüenza y Thor también.

-Yo... yo no quise interrumpirlos, sigan con lo que estaban haciendo- chilló Felix rojo como un tomate mientras abría la puerta para irse.

-¡Felix, no es lo que crees!- grité asustado, mi hermano no me hizo caso y se fue. Bueno, eso mató cualquier pasión y Thor prefirió retirarse por el bien de ambos, además de que yo estaba bastante molesto.

Durante el resto del día no pasó nada importante, mi hermano no volvió a aparecer y Thor está durmiendo a unos pocos centímetros míos en la misma cama. No pasó nada, solo estamos de espaldas el uno del otro porque el se cansó de dormir en el sillón.

 **Día veintiocho:**

Yo rasguñaba su espalda mientras ambos nos besábamos, estaba contra la cama como antes de que mi hermano entrara a la habitación/camarote. Nos separamos unos centímetros para respirar, nuestras mejillas estaba de color carmín. Luego volvimos a besarnos de manera desesperada. Un jadeo se me escapó al sentir como acariciaba mis muslos internos, tratando de mantener el control le mordí el labio con algo de violencia haciéndolo sonreír.

Su boca se dirigió hasta mi cuello, donde lamió la marca de unión antes de morder esa parte sensible arrancándome un gemido. Besó, lamió y mordió mi cuello un largo rato mientras mis piernas se enrollaban en sus caderas en un mudo "más" mientras rasguñaba su espalda tratando de encontrar un soporte. Un gemido casi grito se me escapó cuando atrapó uno mis pezones en su boca, haciendo que una de mis manos se enredara en su cabello rubio y la otra terminara sosteniéndose de la sabana, apretándola en un puño. Mientras prácticamente lamía como que si pudiera sacar algo de ellos, su mano se encargaba del otro logrando que corrientes de placer inundaran todo mi cuerpo.

-Loki... quiero estar dentro de ti...-

Y hasta ahí escribo el sueño tan raro que tuve la noche anterior, no se si es un recuerdo del celo o una fantasía, los escribiría todo pero se me acaba la tinta.

 **Día veintinueve:**

Thor y yo solo hablamos cada vez con más frecuencia, la escena de hace dos días no volvió a repetirse, aunque si dormimos en la misma cama y nos despertamos abrazados. Bueno, él me abraza a mi, es extraño, se siente como a un hogar.

Mi hermano volvió hoy, estaba un poco triste porque los médicos le dijeron que había posibilidades de que haya quedado infertil por el accidente, que las posibilidades de que pudiera tener un bebe eran bajas. Él dice que no sabe como sentirse al respecto, se siente muy mal pero al menos cuenta con el apoyo de Ryan, al parecer la pareja se volvió a juntar y tuvieron sexo (iuk, yo no quería saber eso, pero mi hermano habló igual) y estuvo contando por varios minutos como fue su noche. Luego me preguntó por la mía y le dije que no había pasado nada, él me llamó mentiroso y peleamos por quien tenía la razón, no, no una de esas peleas infantiles donde uno dice -no- y el otro -si- sino con argumentos. Terminé por ganar yo.

Me preguntó por la unión y yo le dije la verdad, él solo me miró de manera pícara.

-Tu celo debió haber pasado luego de unas semanas, pero creo que la constante presencia de Thor lo desató, realmente te gusta o le gusta a tu omega interno- dijo con una sonrisa extraña. Yo me enoje con él y volvimos a discutir hasta que terminamos hablando de mi otro hermano. Felipe parece que esta bien.

Luego de eso no pasó nada demasiado importante, solo que esta vez deje que el rubio me tomará de la mano mientras hablábamos, no, no nos besamos. Ah, y me consiguió los supresores.

Ahora esta dormido abrazado a mi cintura... creo que me estoy ablandando con él. A fin de cuentas estamos unidos y debemos vivir con eso ¿No?

 **Día treinta:**

Mi hermano vomitó encima mío... si, asqueroso. Yo creo que esta encinto, aunque lo médicos digan lo contrario, nadie puede vomitar de la nada así. Como se sentía mal se retiró y yo tuve que bañarme tratando de alejar ese desagradable aroma a vomito de mi, toda la maldita alfombra olía asquerosa.

-¿Tu hermano esta enfermo?- me preguntó Thor mientras fruncía la nariz al entrar en la habitación.

-No, solo esta usando un nuevo perfume- dije sarcásticamente.

-Pues huele horrible- ¿Por qué Thor entiende algunos sarcasmos y otros no? Yo rodé los ojos.

-Era sarcasmo- dije frunciendo un poco el ceño, él me sonrió.

-Lo mejor que podemos hacer es tirar la alfombra, en nuestro próximo atraco podríamos conseguir una- dijo mirando a la alfombra con el ceño fruncido, yo asentí algo cansado aun pensando si podía ser que mi hermano este encinto. Si era así ¿Tan rápido? ¿Y fuera de su celo? Sabía que si estaban unidos la posibilidad de concebir fuera del celo eran más que al no estar unidos, pero o mi hermano era terriblemente fértil o ese tal Ryan había hecho magia. O tal vez vendieron su alma a algún genio vudú. Quien sabía.

Fue nuestra conversación de almuerzo, luego se encargó de sacar la alfombra y limpiar un poco el suelo. Yo se que siendo el omega yo debería encargarme de cosas tan simples como la limpieza, pero no estoy acostumbrado, además, Thor hace un mejor trabajo.

A la noche, cuando todos dormían salimos a la cubierta. Hacía varios días que solo veía el sol y las estrellas por la ventana del camarote. No es como que si el barco no se tambaleara, pero toda una vida en el mar hacía que cosas tan pequeñas como estás fueran costumbre. Incluso había rumores que decían que los que somos así, nos marearíamos en tierra firme porque esta está muy firme.

Caminamos en silencio un largo rato, ambos nos habíamos acostumbrado a la presencia del otro y estábamos llevando bastante bien eso de estar unidos.

Thor a veces podía ser muy cursi y yo bastante venenoso, pero supongo que nos complementamos de alguna forma ¿No?

Volvimos al camarote luego unas horas, fue la primera vez desde el celo que compartimos la cama para algo más que solo dormir.

Tal vez esto no era tan malo, en este momento siento su respiración en mi cuello mientras me abraza posesivamente por la cintura, es como volver a casa, donde siempre alguien te esperará preocupado por ti. Es lindo de alguna forma, mi omega interno ronronea satisfecho dejando una sensación de bienestar y felicidad, el calor que trasmite Thor atrás mío también me adormece. Prácticamente nuestras piernas están enredadas, mi espalda esta pegada a su pecho, sus brazos me rodean de forma protectora y su cabeza esta apoyada en mi cuello.

¿Como estoy escribiendo? Con mucho talento y elasticidad.

Le mandaré pronto una carta a Felipe, también la próxima vez que vea a Felix le preguntaré directamente si no cree estar encinto y la "relación" que tengo con Thor. Por ahora solo quiero dormir.

No se si lo mío con Thor funcione, no se que pasará después o si lo que sentimos el uno por el otro quedará por siempre o solo es pasajero. Pero ahora no es momento para entrar en duda, el que no arriesga no gana y estoy dispuesto a arriesgar. Pero solo un poco, él también debe arriesgar.

 _Si debes subir cien escalones por mi, solo sube dos y yo bajaré noventa y ocho por ti._ Me gusta esa frase, mi padre siempre se la decía a mamá, pero si me preguntan, prefiero que Thor sea quien baje los noventa y ocho escalones y yo solo dos. Es justo ¿No?

Buenas noches.

.

 **Muchas gracias por sus comentarios :3 Me gusta mucho leerlos!**

 **Si alguien lee mi otra historia de "Aroma agridulce" la actualizaré durante la semana, aun no termine el capitulo D: ah ah :)**

 **¡Saludos! ¿Me dejarían comentarios finales? :)**


End file.
